Un ange au paradis
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Totsuka fut et restera à jamais un membre d'Homra. C'est pour cela que sa mort ne laisse personne de sang froid. Death-fic. Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de Melody05 3


_Bon ça a été dur. Compliqué même vu que je me suis un peu pris au dernier moment et que je ne suis ni By', ni You', ni Léa, ni Anna. Et puis, je n'avais jamais écrit sur K et encore moins sur Totsuka._

_Mais voilà, j'ai réussi à finir et à t'offrir un cadeau à temps_

_Joyeux Anniversaire ma Praline !_

_Disclaimer :les personnages ne sont pas à moi!_

* * *

Il y a mille façons de vivre. Mille façons de mourir aussi. Peut-être même plus car il y en a autant que d'êtres vivants sur cette terre.

Totsuka avait choisi la pire. Il était mort à l'âge de vingt-deux ans dans les bras d'un de ses amis. Il était mort sous les yeux de ceux qui l'aimaient et qui n'avaient rien pu faire. Absolument rien.

Lorsqu'il avait rendu son dernier souffle, le visage de Misaki s'était couvert de larmes, des milliers de petites gouttes d'eau qui avaient coulés sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Des milliers de larmes pour autant de souvenirs heureux. Presqu'une petite rivière qui emportait dans son courant tout le bonheur que Tatara avait autrefois su donné à la vie de Misaki.

Il était plus qu'un ami, un véritable frère. C'était lui qui était allé le voir lorsque Sarumi était parti, lui qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler, lui qu'il lui avait dit qu'il comprenait et que s'il avait besoin de parler il était là.

Misaki, trop fier, n'avait rien dit. Il s'était seulement laissé aller dans les bras de son ami dans une douce étreinte. Doucement, il avait laissé son corps se blottir dans les bras rassurants de Totsuka. Comme ils étaient de la même taille, c'était un peu ridicule mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en étaient soucié, profitant seulement de la chaleur de l'autre.

Izumo, lui, n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait pas crié non plus. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait rien ressenti mais seulement qu'il avait trop mal pour que des larmes l'aident en quoi que ce soit et soulage sa peine. Les pleurs n'effaceraient pas le souvenir des rires de Tatara. Ils n'effaceraient pas l'amertume et les regrets qui serraient son cœur. Alors il avait fait la seule chose à faire, appeler Mikoto pour lui apprendre la nouvelle.

Ce fut dur et douloureux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Parce qu'ils venaient de perdre un ami et que rien, absolument rien ne peut aller bien quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime et parce qu'ils se souvenaient de ses sourires, de son adoration pour Mikoto, de son irresponsabilité et de tous ces petits riens qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Exceptionnel, il l'était. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu aucun pouvoir, même s'il avait le chic pour se retrouver dans les pires situations et inquiéter ses camarades. Même s'il était d'une maladresse légendaire et qu'il provoquait un grand nombre de catastrophe.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'un détail, car il était parvenu à entrer dans le cœur de Mikoto, à s'y faire une place comme personne d'autre avant lui et ça c'était une véritable prouesse. Quelque chose que seul Izumo avant lui avait réussi.

D'autre part, Mikoto n'avait pas été le seul à être tombé sous son charme… Le jeune homme les avait tous séduit avec sa bonne humeur et ses idées farfelues, son charme innocent mais tellement fort. Il avait balayé les doutes de ceux qui le considéraient comme faible en un seul sourire. Il leur avait montré que son courage était celui d'un lion et qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout même s'il était sûr de perdre parce que plus que quiconque il était un membre d'Homra.

Car si Mikoto était l'âme d'Homra et Izumo son cerveau, Totsuka était sans aucun doute son cœur. Il était celui qui plus que n'importe qui parvenait à rendre le sourire aux autres. Celui qui relativisait leur défaite pour leur promettre d'autres victoires. Celui qui criait plus le plus fort pour les encourager. Evidemment ils ne l'aimeraient jamais autant qu'ils aimaient leur roi mais il avait une place spéciale dans leur cœur, une place unique.

Lorsqu'il chantait, il chantait pour eux. Lorsqu'il filmait, il les filmait eux. Ils étaient tout pour lui alors c'était normal que pour eux, il soit tout. Normal que sa mort leur laisse l'impression qu'un vide énorme se creusait dans leur poitrine et qu'ils cherchent à combler ce trou en se vengeant.

Lorsqu'il avait appris le décès de son ami, Suoh Mikoto avait été submergé par le chagrin et la haine. Et comme toujours la rage avait pris le dessus. Il trouverait le meurtrier et il le tuerait. Il lui montrerait ce que c'était de s'en prendre à Homra, il lui montrerait ce que c'était de s'en prendre aux êtres qui lui étaient chers. Même si pour cela il devait tout perdre. Absolument tout.

De toute manière, il n'avait jamais été raisonnable lorsque ça concernait les membres de son clan. Il laissait ça à Izumo. Sage et digne Izumo. Son ami et son bras droit. Le seul homme en qui il avait confiance pour diriger son clan. Le seul qui lui disait ses quatre vérités sans baisser les yeux. Enfin, il était le seul maintenant parce que cet abruti de Totsuka était allé se faire tuer là-bas dans cette ruelle sombre sans prendre en compte ses sentiments, leurs sentiments et en lui montrant à quel point sa vie était brisée, à quel point elle partait en morceau quand il n'était pas là.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Cela ne l'avait jamais été. De toute manière, même s'il avait eu une quelconque part de responsabilité, personne ne lui en aurait voulu. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir longtemps, Totsuka était un ange. Leur ange. Et un ange, sa place était dans le ciel n'est-ce pas ?

C'était ce qu'avait timidement murmuré Anna à l'oreille de son roi pour tenter de le consoler et c'était ce qu'ils se disaient Misaki, Izumo, Suoh et tous les membres d'Homra alors que le cercueil brûlait et qu'ils levaient les yeux vers les étoiles, espérant secrètement revoir une dernière fois le visage de leur ami. Revoir son sourire et ses yeux rieurs et peut-être même entendre sa voix accompagnées par des accords de guitares.

Peut-être.

* * *

_Joyeux Anniversaire encore une fois mon Elo 3 _


End file.
